Hate or Love?
by YumeMiru15sai
Summary: Amu decided to match-make Rima with Nagihiko ,with a little help of Yaya will she succeed? Rimahiko with slight tadamuto and Kaiya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Nicknames and Sugar rush ?

Rima's POV:

Stupid purple-head crossdresser! it was my usual insult to that

fujisaki bestfriend stealer. So today was a usual day I was just

sipping some tea in the Royal Garden until that purple-head arrive.

Then I knew my day couldn't get any worse. Ohayo minna! He said as he

entered the garden, yaya was always eating so much candy that she had

a sugar rush and almost tackled Nagihi- eer I mean purple-head , I was

laughing so hard that almost. I literally almost fell out of my chair. Good

thing I got my balance..

Nagi's PoV :

I entered the royal garden as always and then I greeted them with

Ohayo minna! And suddenly I almost got tackled by yaya whom I assumed

she ate too much candy ... Then I saw rima-chan laughing so hard that

she almost fell out of chair.. I decided to go check on her to see if

she is alright. As I was running to her side she suddenly gave me one

of her most famous death glares and suddenly greeted me .

" Hello purple-headed crossdresser freak!" Wow she gave me a new nickname..

Then again she gave me one of her most famous death-glares... Then we

started exchanging death-glares to each other as usual..

Amu's Pov ;

I was running towards the royal garden since I knew that I was late

because I still have to run errands for school .. Thank you for making

me late NIKAIDOU-sensei! As I entered the royal garden I saw the

charas playing in the dollhouse ami gave them , saw yaya jumping

around I'm guessing she was in a sugar rush, and then I saw Nagi and

Rima exchanging death-glares , Tadase wasn't around cuz he was in a

meeting with the Chairman... You know if Nagi and Rima weren't fighting they would be perfect for each other ... But NO they kept on fighting and

calling each other names like for rima : chibi devil , shrimp,midget

etc... And for nagi : purple-head, crossdresser etc... And why on

earth would rima call nagi a crossdresser?

Rima's POV :

As the exchanging of death glares began I didn't notice amu arrive..

She suddenly shouted. X-EGGS! Then our charas suddenly did a

character transformation without our permission and then after we did

our chara nari we suddenly looked at amu who sweat dropped... Umm

gomen minna hehehehe she said. Oh amu you could've thought another way

to get our attention i said As I undid my chara nari with kusukusu

same with nagi and yaya... Wait did I just call him nagi! Ok rima I

said to myslelf never call him nagi or nagihiko just call him purple

headed crossdresser yep that's what i will call him and nothing else..

Nagi's Pov:

I heard Rima mumbling something , i only heard her say: that's what i will call him and nothing else..


	2. The summer plan?

*Flashback*

I only heard her say: that's what i will call him and nothing else..

*end of flashback*

Amu's Pov:

Well after I keep on saying sorry, Nagi and I noticed that Rima was acting strange which was very weird. I did hear her saying something like "that's what I will call him and nothing else" what did she mean by that? I guess she didn't realize she was saying it out loud. Anyways I was wondering If I could hook them up together or something. Then suddenly I got a brilliant idea in mind .

*Later that evening*

_Facebook

Amu H: Rima,Yaya,Utau,Kukai,Nagihiko why don't we go to the beach this summer since there is only 2 weeks of school left :D

Hoshina Utau,Yuiki Yaya ,and 2 others like this

Comments:

Hotori Tadase: Hey why wasn't I invited D':

Hinamori Amu: Oops I forgot about you, anyways Tadase your also invited

Hoshina Utau: Sure I'll come :D

Yuiki Yaya: Yaya's coming too , make sure you give Yaya her candy :9

Fujisaki Nagihiko: Sure I will come and Amu which beach are we going?

Mashiro Rima: I am gonna come if that cross-dresser isn't coming :)

Hinamori Amu: yaya sure I will give you candy -_-" and Nagi i still dunno ,help me decide and Rima : come with us even though Nagihiko is coming, you should still come since you get to spend time swimming and having fun and this opportunity doesn't come often

Hoshina Utau: Amu you know this status is already flooding in my notifications -.- and since you still haven't decided yet, we could go to Florida or California since Sanjo-san wants to join us and it was her idea and according to her she will pay all travel expenses :D

Hinamori Amu: I vote California I heard that the Venice beach in LA is awesome :D

Fujisaki Nagihiko: I agree with Amu-chan

Yuiki Yaya: If Sanjo-san is coming that means Kairi is coming too right? ^^

Sanjo Kairi: Yes I am coming since I was forced by my sister -.-"

Mashiro Rima: Fine I'm coming since we are going out of the country and I was being forced too

Hinamori Amu: Ok then it's settled we are going to California this summer and there is no backing out if you agreed to come ok?

Rima's Pov:

Geez why did Amu thought of going to the beach this summer? I just want to stay home and read gag manga and watch comedy all I want . Since we are going to California in 2 weeks time I should probably call her and ask what date are we leaving and coming back so my parents wouldn't freak out.

Ring .ring..

Hello?

Oh ,hi Amu it's me Rima so when are we leaving to California?

Oh according to Utau it will be the 22nd of June

Oh, if we are coming back to Japan what date would it be?

Well according to Utau it will be the 5th of July ^^

Ok? Anyways thanks bye.

Rima's POV:

Ok so we are going to stay in California for 14 days? Might as well tell mom about it.

" Mom? Where are you?"

" Oh hi sweetie " I heard her saying from the kitchen. As I walk inside the kitchen I smelled my mom's cooking.

"Mom is it ok if I go to the beach this summer?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie" ,she said.

" But mom the beach is in California."

" Sure it's fine with me as long as there is a chaperone" ,she said.

"Oh there is, she is Utau's manager and Kairi's older sister." I said in hoping she would approve.

" Well she sounds reliable and sweetie make sure to be in proper behavior towards her ,ok?" My mom said as she was finishing making curry.

"Sure mom no problem," I said as I was gonna message Amu in FB.

Facebook

Mashiro Rima: Hey Amu I was allowed to come :D Make sure this Vacation will be fun or else….

Hinamori Amu,Fujisaki Nagihiko and 6 other people like this

Comments:

Hinamori Amu: YAY now that everyone Is allowed it means we will have fun :D

Yuiki Yaya: YAY! Amu-chi is gonna gimme some CANDY :9

Hinamori Amu: Yaya I'll give you candy as long as you will not have a sugar rush

Yuiki Yaya: Sure no Problem Amu-chii!

*2 weeks later* ( sorry I was lazy to type Gomen-minna~)

Nagi's Pov:

So here we are in the airport waiting for Utau and Sanjo-san to arrive apparently they are the only ones who haven't arrived because Kairi met in our meeting place which happens to be at school. Suddenly we saw Utau and Ikuto?

Amu's Pov:

"Wait why is this Baka Neko Perverted guy here?" I said .

"Amu calm down, Sanjo-san got sick and we need someone to chaperone us and Ikuto apparently the only eligible to chaperone us", Utau said trying to calm me down.

" ELIGIBLE? Since when did this Neko guy became eligible?" I screamed not caring other people looking at me.

"Amu! Ikuto is the only person who is older than the age of 18 and Unfortunately he is the only one available for the next 2 weeks!" Utau said as she was trying to get some sense into me.

"Fine! "I desperately said , "as long as I pick our seating arrangements in the plane."


	3. Craziness in the Airport and Conscience?

Chapter 3 : Our Crazy Plane Ride and Conscience?

Amu's POV

"All right,you can pick our seating arrangements", Utau said as she was checking her luggage.

Ok the partners are going to be…..

Yaya and Kairi

Utau and Kukai

Me and Tadase

And Lastly Rima and Nagi! I said with a big smile on my face.

Rima's POV:

"WHAT? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WHY DID YOU PARTNER ME UP WITH THIS CROSS-DRESSER?" I said without caring that the people in the airport are staring at us.

"Rima! I don't care! Whether you like it or not you have to sit with Nagi on the plane!" Amu said.

"Fine! But you owe me a new gag manga", I said while pouting.

"Rima-chan don't worry I won't be that annoying", Purple-head said.

"You better be not annoying or else I am gonna tell Amu your precious secret", I said while smirking.

"What secret Rima?" Amu asked looking confused.

"Nothing it's personal Amu", Nagi said while sweatdropping.

Then suddenly everything went black.

Wait, again what's with the Nagi? I swore I promised myself to not call him that! Wait where the heck am i?

Rima admit that you are in love with him…

Wait who the heck are you? And where the Heck am i?

I am your conscience Rima and your in Magica where you can talk to your conscience, I know how you truly feel about him…

I don't feel anything romantic towards him.

You may hate him on the outside but on the inside you love him…

How many freaking times must I tell you that I don't love him

Yes you do love him…

No I don't

Yes you do…

No I don't

Yes

No

Yes

No

No

"YES! And that is FINAL!" i said

Rima you just admitted that you love him so… bye!

Wait I didn't come back here conscience! I am not done with you! Come back here you Coward! You just used the old trick in the book to make me admit that I like him!

Then suddenly I saw bright light.

Amu's POV:

"Rima! Wake up !" I said as I was shaking Rima back and forth.

"Amu-chan you know you might make things worst" Nagi said looking worried.

Suddenly both of her eyes begin to open, I saw Nagi starting to looked relieved and the rest of us still looking worried.

"Where am I ?" Rima asked as she was looking confused.

"Uhh Rima we are inside the plane in the First class area " I said as I was handing Rima a glass of water.

"Oh Ok… Wait how was I able to get in here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yaya knows how did Rima-tan went inside the plane! Nagi-kun Carried you!" Yaya said while jumping up and down.

"Ace, Stop Jumping the plane might crash" Kairi said trying to stop a jumping Yaya

"It's Yaya not ACE!" Yaya said to Kairi looking a bit angry.

I immediately put my fingers in my Ears because I knew Rima is going to scream.

"WHAAAAT? WHY DID YOU LET THIS CROSSDRESSER CARRY ME?" she said angrily.

"Rima first we can't leave you in the airport and second Nagihiko is your partner in the plane" Utau said looking horrified.

"Hmph! So now that I am awake and this is going to be a long flight what do we do?" she asked looking suddenly calm.

Utau's POV:

"I know we could play truth or dare!" I suggested

"OK" Everyone said at the same time. While we sat down in a circle.

"Who has any kind of bottle?" I asked.

"I have one " Ikuto said as he tossed the bottle to me.

"Uhh IKUTO? Why do you have a bottle of liquor with you?" I asked looking Suspiciously at him.

"Well because when we were at the airport I bought whisky then I forgot to give the bottle back to them" He said looking proud.

"Then you drank all the whisky for yourself? Just because your 18 doesn't mean that you can make yourself drunk" I said while smacking him in the head.

"No I didn't make myself drunk I just bought it in case if somebody wants to play truth or dare or somebody wants to drink ^^" he said.

"Ummm Ikuto the bottle is empty! " I said looking angry.

"Just kidding,I didn't drink the whisky I just asked the bottle" He said.

"Yaya thinks it's a good thing that Utau-chii bought all the seats because if she didn't ,people think that we are weird." Yaya said out of the blue.

"Anyways let's start the game" I said while spinning the bottle

And the bottle landed ….


End file.
